Ember Island Eel Hounds
by ptdf
Summary: A collection of one-shots for the Pro-Bending Circuit writing competition organized by Alyssialui.
1. Intro

A collection of one-shots for the Pro-Bending Circuit writing competition organized by Alyssialui: forum/Pro-bending-Circuit/164505/

I'll be writing for the Ember Island Eel Hounds: topic/164505/125330744/1/Locker-Room-Ember-Island-Eel-Hounds

The Eel Hound logo was designed by Clockwork Captain: u/5954836/ClockworkCaptain

Round 1: Write about the first time someone accidentally hurt someone else

Round 2: DifferentAvatar!AU

Round 3: Write about your OTP having a double date with your NOTP

Round 4: An AtLA and LoK character have a huge argument

Round 5: One member of your crack pairing tries to surprise the other

Round 6: Someone else discovers your character's fear

Round 7: Celebrate the end of a long day

Round 8: Character A gets lost and Characters B and C search for them. Character D finds Character A helps him/her find his/her friends. This is the story of Character A.

Round 9: Each team will be given a certain sentence to begin with (The leaves…), end with (Maybe someday…) and an object (an uprooted flower).


	2. Round 1: The Statue

**Round 1: The Statue**

* * *

Write about the first time someone accidentally hurt someone else.

Prompts:

8\. (dialogue) "Someone's sensitive"

11\. (quote) "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'!" - Audrey Hepburn

12\. (quote) "It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light." - Aristotle Onassis

Summary: Korra broke the kiss, looked into his eyes, turned away. Pinktunias fell to the ground, shedding petals. He ran.

* * *

Zuko's flame flickered over the commuters jostling in rush hour. Yellow tongues reaching into the night and failing…

"Bro?" said Mako, breaking Bolin's reverie. "You coming?"

"Yeah, just a sec," said Bolin, taking out the paper slip.

"What are you, a schoolgirl?" said Mako.

"Not everyone has the ladies crawling all over them, okay?" said Bolin.

"Someone's sensitive," said Mako.

"Look, it can't hurt," said Bolin, patting his pockets. "Just let me get the matches…"

"Never thought of the Firelord as particularly romantic," said Mako, looking up at scarred face.

"You should see him through _their_ eyes," said Bolin. "They love that bad-boy firebender vibe. But it's not the statue, it's what the station symbolizes, it's about making connections, it's… I give up, can I get a light here?"

A small flame blossomed on Mako's palm. Bolin held the slip over it, but a sudden gust sent it whirling into the crowd.

"Huh," said Mako, extinguishing his palm. "Wonder what that symbolizes."

"It's just a silly superstition," said Bolin, plunging his hands into his pockets.

"C'mon," said Mako. "You'll miss your kid show."

"It's not a kid show," said Bolin. "The Last Privateer addresses real social and political issues."

"And pirates," said Mako.

"Exactly," said Bolin.

#

"Your precious captain can't help you now, Lady Hua," the villainous voice crackled. "Now you shall marry me… or die!"

Bolin leaned into the radio, teeth clenched.

"Not so fast, Professor Rat's Ass!"

"Captain Zheng!" Bolin squealed.

"Captain Zheng!" cried Hua. "I thought I had lost you!"

"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light," replied the deep, melodious voice.

"It's pronounced Ratzaz!" cried the Professor. "How did you escape the scorpion-shark pit?"

"Easy," said Zheng, "My faithful Bubu…"

"Dinner's almost ready!" Mako interrupted.

"But this is the best part," said Bolin. "How will we know what happens to Lady Hua?"

"She gets rescued," said Mako. "Now go rescue Pabu. He's filthy."

"Fine," said Bolin, filling the water basin.

Pabu glared accusingly at Bolin, the wet fur making him look skinny and miserable.

"So, what do you think of Korra," said Bolin, "in a girlfriend sort of way?"

"She's great," said Mako. "But I think it makes more sense for me to go for Asami."

"I was talking about a girlfriend for me," said Bolin. "Leave some ladies for the rest of us!"

"I know," said Mako, recovering. "That's what I thought you meant."

"You like her too?" asked Bolin.

"I don't know," said Mako. "I was focused on the probending, I wasn't looking for anything. Maybe if I had been… But then I bumped into Asami."

"Technically, she bumped into you," said Bolin. "With a motorized vehicle."

"She looked so beautiful that day," said Mako.

"And her hair," said Bolin, looking at Pabu. "Why can't I get your fur to look like that?"

"But she's also smart, and kind," said Mako. "Korra feels more like a pal."

"Bro, you're nuts!" said Bolin. "Korra is definitely girlfriend material."

"Maybe," said Mako. "But does she feel the same way about you?"

"Nothing is impossible," said Bolin, "the word itself says 'I'm possible'!"

"I'm serious," said Mako. "I'm not asking Captain Zheng, I'm asking you."

"So am I," said Bolin. "She'll feel the same, she just doesn't know it yet. I'm gonna fix that."

"If you say so," said Mako. "I'm just trying to avoid team drama during the tournament. Or you getting hurt."

"Yeah, yeah," said Bolin, holding up Pabu. "I know."

#

"Oh, that was a close one folks! Youth trumps experience tonight."

Bolin could still hear the crowd cheering. Mako and Korra had been oddly off their game, but he had pulled through, it had to be a sign. And he knew just the thing to cheer Korra up. He adjusted his sweaty grip on the pinktunia bouquet. He'd taken too long showering and perfuming and missed her on the way out, but Mako might know. There he was, making out with Asami on the boardwalk. Is there a better feeling than being young and in love? He couldn't wait to find Korra and…

Korra broke the kiss, looked into his eyes, turned away.

Pinktunias fell to the ground, shedding petals.

He ran.

#

Korra broke the kiss, looked into his eyes. "Come on," she said.

"Where?" asked Bolin.

"Taking you home, bro," she said.

"What?" said Bolin.

Bolin awoke, Mako towering above him. The table was a mess of seaweed noodles, the window hurt his eyes.

"Taking you home, bro," Mako repeated gently.

"You're not my brother!" cried Bolin. "You're a brother betrayer!"

"You're a mess," said Mako, "and we've got the biggest match of our lives tonight. Let'go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you traitor!" cried Bolin.

"Fine," said Mako, plopping onto the opposite chair. "You wanna talk, talk." He turned to the waiter. "Could we get some coftea, please?"

"I don't want coftea," said Bolin. "I don't want anything from you."

The waiter brought cups and poured.

"You can leave the pot," said Mako, offering Bolin a cup. "It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light."

"Don't you dare quote Captain Zheng!" cried Bolin. "You could never be half the pirate he is. You're… you're Professor Ratzaz! Forcing ladies to fall in love with you, except you don't force them, but still…"

"Analogy breaking down?" said Mako.

"I'm not Bubu!" cried Bolin. "I'm not your comic relief, Mako. I have feelings."

"I never saw you as my comic relief," said Mako. "You're my brother."

"Why?" said Bolin. "Why did you kiss her?"

"She kissed me," said Mako.

"You kissed back," said Bolin.

"I… you're right, I did," said Mako. "I'm sorry. I guess I do have some feelings for Korra. But I have them for Asami too, and I chose Asami. I'm not going after Korra. And I never, ever wanted to hurt you. You know that, right?"

Bolin sniffled. "I know. It's just… easier being mad at you than at Korra for not loving me back."

"You can't blame someone for who they like," said Mako.

"She seemed so happy on our date," said Bolin, "I thought we were on the same page."

"Okay, maybe you can blame them a little," said Mako. "Then again, isn't it easier to see what we want to see?"

"Maybe," said Bolin.

"Ready to come home?" asked Mako.

Bolin drained his cup. "Yeah."

#

"It didn't seem possible, folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals!"

"Great job!" said Asami, crossing the locker room. "What a comeback, Korra. I've never seen a hat trick like that."

"Thanks!," said Korra. "But if it hadn't been for you and your father, we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank you."

"Uh, if everyone's done with the little thank you party," groaned Bolin, "need some medical attention over here."

"Ooh, let me help," said Korra, grabbing his shoulder.

Bolin howled in pain. "Haven't you hurt me enough, woman?"

"Relax, I'm a healer," said Korra, the water glowing white. "I learned from Katara, the best there is."

Blinding pain turned to bliss. "Oh that's the stuff," said Bolin.

"She told me about the first time she used it," said Korra, working the healing water. "Aang's firebending got out of hand. She got burned."

"Mmm," said Bolin, half-listening.

"I'm babbling," said Korra. "I've been dreading this talk all day. I wanted to go hide in hole."

"Me too," said Bolin, smiling. "With our luck, we'd end up in the same hole, having this talk anyway."

Korra smiled. "What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to let things get so out of hand. I'm not very good at this kind of thing. I didn't have many friends growing up, much less boyfriends." She laughed. "I had this crush on one of my firebending instructors…"

"It's always the firebenders," said Bolin.

"Not always," said Korra. "We had such a good time together. I kept telling myself that was all it was for you, too, but deep down I knew you saw it differently. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Bolin. "I'm just sorry I wasn't good enough."

Bolin cringed as Korra dug into his shoulder.

"That is the stupidest thing you've ever said," said Korra. "You're one of a kind, Bolin. And someday you'll find the girl for you."

#

Zuko's flame flickered over the commuters jostling in rush hour.

"So who's the new lady?"

Bolin looked beside him. "Oh, hey, Mako. No lady, no magic. I've resigned myself to dying alone. Maybe I could move into Sato mansion. Babysit the nephews."

"Whoa, slow down, cat-owl lady," said Mako, hugging him. "Asami and I are only dating. You still have plenty of time to find love…"

Bolin stooped to pick something up.

"…or a pebble," said Mako.

"Calling this a pebble is like calling blue fire red," said Bolin, biting down on it.

"Gross, bro," said Mako, "you don't know where it's been."

"Either a basalt or a sandstone deposit," said Bolin, licking his lips.

"The suspense is killing me," Mako said unconvincingly.

Widening his stance, Bolin cracked the pebble in half, the iridescent interior dancing in the firelight.

"Opal," said Bolin.

"Think the Firelord is giving you a sign?" asked Mako.

"I think some rich person just lost a stone," said Bolin. "C'mon, I'll treat you to some coftea."

* * *

**A/N**

1\. Jokermask18: Poor Bolin :(

I thought he deserved a bit more than "we're brothers/you're one of a kind" and then things are magically okay


	3. Round 2: The Wolf

**Round 2: The Wolf**

* * *

Task: DifferentAvatar!AU

Prompts:

7\. Love Today by MIKA

10\. Classic by MKTO

11\. Look deep into nature and then you will understand everything better

* * *

Republic City glowed, lighting up the night sky.

"Dad, it's beautiful," Korra said from the window.

"You can't see the stars," said Tonraq, unpacking.

"They made their own stars," said Korra, drinking in the view.

"When I left the North this was my first stop," said Tonraq. "I felt like a country bumpkin."

"Still are," said Korra.

Tonraq chuckled. "Everything seemed so exciting, so sophisticated. I felt I could be anything I wanted to be."

"Exactly," said Korra.

"But I lost sight of things," Tonraq continued. "Lost sight of myself. I wasn't who I wanted to be here. I finally understood something my mother used to say: look deep into nature and then you will understand everything better."

"So you gave up on your dreams?" said Korra.

"Not at all," said Tonraq. "I left the glitz behind, moved to the South. I hadn't realized how much I missed being close to the land. I met your mother, we had you. I _am_ living my dream."

"Can't believe the cheap flattery worked on mom," said Korra, laughing.

"I think she overlooked it for the amazing hair I had at the time," said Tonraq. "People went a little overboard on ponytails that decade, you're lucky you missed it."

"I wish I could unsee the photos," said Korra, shuddering. She turned back to the window. "I wish Naga could see this."

"What would you do with a polar bear dog in the city?" said Tonraq.

"I don't know," said Korra, looking at the Avatar statue, "go on adventures?"

"Honey, I know you want excitement," said Tonraq, "but it's time you started thinking about what you want to do with your life. I'm meeting suppliers and clients tomorrow. You could come with me. Get started in the family business."

"Yeah, the fishing industry..." said Korra. She traced the spotlights crisscrossing the sky back to the Arena, a glittering jewel set on the bay. "Can we catch a probending match?"

"Sorry, I need to go through some paperwork," said Tonraq. "Feel like going on your own?"

"Sure," said Korra. "And Dad? I'll think about the meetings."

#

Korra stomped away from the ticket office. Sold out for the week! She was finally at the center of the world probending scene, and she wouldn't be able to catch a single match. Sure, she played in the water-only junior league at home, but that was small fry. She wanted the real deal, the main event, and two-day old newspaper clippings weren't going to cut it anymore. She stopped at the edge of the boardwalk, the water rippling in sympathy for her righteous fury. Huh. She looked up at the Arena, shining invitingly. She looked back at the water. She jumped.

Reaching the low point of her dive, she drew on the water and _pushed_. The water launched her into the air and through a second floor window, where she came to a rolling stop. Success! Not too bad, considering failure meant splattering into a wall instead. The cleaners wouldn't have been happy. Standing and bending herself dry, Korra walked down the hallway.

Korra reached some kind of training room, but it didn't seem to have access to the arena. This place was huge! Maybe if she…

"Hey, what're you doing in my gym?"

Startled, Korra faced the old trainer. "Uh, I was just looking for a bathroom and I got lost."

"I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in without paying," said the trainer. "I'm taking you to security."

Korra panicked. What would her father think? "No, wait…"

"It's all right, Toza, she's with me."

They both turned to look at the green-clad probender.

"Whatever," said Toza. "I've got work to do."

"Right this way, miss," said the probender, bowing.

"Thank you, sir," said Korra, smiling.

The probender led her down the hallway to a different door. It opened into a locker room, beyond it the living, booming, flashing energy of thousands of fans. Korra was speechless.

"Best seats in the house, huh?" he said. "Name's Bolin, by the way."

"Korra," she whispered.

"Come on, Bolin, we're up," said a red-clad probender, looking past her.

"Sorry about that," said Bolin. "My brother just gets real focused before a match. Okay, I gotta go, wish me luck!"

#

"_It's a knockout! What a wing-dinger of a hat trick, folks! Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!"_

"You guys were incredible out there!" cried Korra as they walked back to the locker room. "Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!"

"Oh, you're still here?" said Mako.

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" said Korra. She turned to Bolin. "I've been immersed in probending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there is a whole new style here! Think you could show me a few tricks?"

"Absolutely!" said Bolin. "I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbendering..."

"Oh, right," said Korra. "I think I got overexcited."

"It's okay," said Bolin, "the pro scene is pretty exciting stuff."

Mako groaned in the background.

"Ignore him," said Bolin. "Tell you what, why don't we get some dinner instead? It'll be fun."

It caught Korra by surprise, but what better way to explore the city than with a native? Besides, when she thought about working with her father… "You know what? I could use some fun. Okay, sure!"

#

The dark-skinned singer in the transparent dress held the audience captive. _"Everybody's gonna love today, anyway you want to, anyway you've got to, love love me…"_

"This is my favorite joint," said Bolin, taking a seat. "They serve authentic Water Tribe food!"

"Nice place," said Korra, slightly disappointed. "But I guess you're used to nice places."

Bolin chuckled. "Not always. Mako and I grew up on the streets. This is our first real shot at making it big."

"I'm sorry," said Korra, "I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's all right," said Bolin. "It made us who we are."

"_I've been crying for so long, fighting tears just to carry on, but now, but now, it's gone away…"_

Korra looked at the stage. The dress didn't leave much to the imagination.

"_A little tight, like to tease for fun, well you ain't gonna tease no other, gonna make you a lover…"_

The singer looked up into her eyes, blue on blue. Korra felt like she was the one in see-through clothing.

"_Girl in the blue with the big bust on, wait till your mother and your papa's gone…"_

Korra's cheeks burned. She hunched her shoulders, trying to hide said bust. She hadn't felt like this since… but that hadn't meant anything. Had it?

"_Give her a dollar and she'll make you smile, hooker, book her, nook her, walk away…"_

Korra's mouth was dry.

"_Girl dresses like a kid for fun, licks her lips like they're something other, tries to tell you life has just begun, but you know she's getting something other..."_

"Isn't she amazing?" said Bolin, breaking the spell.

"Yeah," Korra croaked, reaching for the glass of water.

#

"So, how do you like it?" asked Bolin.

"It's delicious and totally authentic!" said Korra, loudly slurping down noodles. "Hey, who's that creepy guy over there who keeps glaring at us?"

"That's Tahno," said Bolin, looking quickly.

"Tahno?" said Korra. "As in _Avatar_ Tahno?"

"Yeah," said Bolin, "don't make eye contact."

"Didn't he get fired, or something?" asked Korra

"He quit," said Bolin. "They cooped him up in a compound all his life. The papers said he was struggling with airbending when he snapped. Said the world could go balance on its ass for all he cared. He joined the Wolfbats."

"Isn't that cheating?" asked Korra.

"The Board ruled he could play, as long as he only bent water," said Bolin. "People say sensing the other elements gives him quicker reflexes, though."

"I can sympathize with wanting to choose your own path," said Korra, "but doesn't the world, you know, need an Avatar?"

"Him?" said Bolin. "Let's just hope he doesn't unlock the Avatar State. Uh-oh, here he comes. Now don't mess with this guy, he's a nasty dude."

"Well, well, well," said Tahno, approaching the table, "if it isn't a Fire Ferret, probending's saddest excuse for a team. And he brought a fangirl." He leaned into Korra. "Last year called, it wants its ponytails back."

"Wow," said Korra, "I'm surprised it let you keep those bangs."

"She's got spunk, Fire Rat," said Tahno.

"Ferret," Bolin whispered.

"You misunderstand, gorgeous," Tahno said silkily, bending the candle flame into a lozenge. "I'm into that retro stuff. You're shining like an Omashu diamond, they don't make you like they used to. Who can blame me when I just wanna make you smile?" He bared perfect white teeth.

"Easy," said Korra. "Just leave."

"I wanna move you like a player from Ember Isle," Tahno pressed on, the flame now a serpent. "Woo you like the Dragon Emperor his Queen. In a world gone tragic, baby you're so classic."

"You realize that play is a racist portrayal of traditional Water Tribe beliefs, right?" said Korra.

"Four dozen rosetunias, anything for you to notice," said Tahno, the serpent blossoming into petals. "Ima pick you up in a carriage, like a radio play star. Oma, Kyoshi, Katara – girl you're timeless."

"Do you actually pick up girls with that junk?" asked Korra. "Or is that going about as well as your Avatar career?"

Bolin flinched as the flame flared. Tahno seemed about to respond, possibly with lightning. Instead he walked away, the candle extinguished.

"Whoa," said Bolin, "I've never seen someone harass Tahno like that. You _are_ classic, Korra."

"I feel bad," said Korra.

"What?" said Bolin. "Why?"

"He was being a pig-skunk," said Korra, "but I think I hit a nerve. I can't imagine the pressure he must be under as the Avatar. The impossible expectations, starting with himself."

#

"Honey, you coming to the meeting?" asked Tonraq, knocking on the door.

It was opened by a disheveled Korra, yawning.

"Guess not," said Tonraq.

"Nope," said Korra, "but not because I want to sleep. Which I do. I thought about what you said. About looking into nature. Last night I took a look at myself…"

"The drinking age is eighteen, honey," said Tonraq.

"Dad, listen," said Korra. "I know you expect me to join the family business. But that's your dream, not mine. I don't know what I want to do with my life, and I don't know when – if ever – I'll know. But I know what I want to do now. I want to move here. Try to go pro. Figure some stuff out."

Tonraq looked at her grimly.

"Dad?"

"We'll help with the money for one year," said Tonraq. "If the probending doesn't work out, you find a job that does. Deal?" He offered his hand.

"Deal," said Korra, shaking firmly.

"Excellent," said Tonraq, smiling. "I almost forgot the secret clause."

"Secret clause?" said Korra.

"You get to break the news to your mother."


	4. Round 3: The Dinner

**The Dinner**

* * *

Word count: 3,469

Task: Write about your OTP having a double date with your NOTP.

Prompts:

\- 1. Terrific

\- 6. Mad by Ne-Yo

\- 7. Last Hope by Paramore

\- Season: Winter

\- Element: Fire

Hat-tip to avatarfanlin for suggesting the NOTP. I had a lot more fun writing it than I expected.

* * *

Was it hot in here, or was it just him? Mako tried to loosen his necktie, unsuccessfully. That earned him a disapproving look from the waiter. Or was he imagining that too? Well, he wouldn't be hallucinating if he could breathe in here! Served him right for letting Asami pick the place. He'd suffered through enough of these things to be wearing clothes of his own this time, but they didn't make him much more comfortable. Fancy clothes weren't supposed to make you comfortable.

The fireplace burned extravagantly. It crackled at him: rich people don't sweat; if you're sweating, you don't belong here. Mako didn't pass the test. He pushed the flames down to a reasonable level, but he couldn't keep them there indefinitely. Could he? It would be an excuse to avoid the night's conversation. Probably a weak one, though. Reluctantly, he let go. The fire roared back even hotter after being held down, burning away his confidence. This was mistake. If he left now he could call, come up with a better excuse…

"I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Too late. The fireplace had distracted him, probably on purpose. There they stood, beautiful and different as ever. Everything else aside, it _was_ great to see them.

"Not at all," croaked Mako, hugging Asami.

"And you got us the Presidential booth," said Asami. "I'm impressed."

"I thought that was your doing," said Mako.

"Wasn't me," said Asami.

"Don't look at me," said Korra, hugging Mako. "I'm not even sure what a Presidential booth is. It better not have Raiko in it."

They sat down, the girls grinning stupidly at each other. The fancy clock ticked deafeningly. Fancy clocks weren't meant to make you comfortable either. He should say something. That they looked happy? Would that be awkward? Maybe something neutral, just to break the ice.

"So how was the Spirit World?" asked Mako. Too prying?

"It was terrific!" said Asami. "I can't believe you guys were keeping all the fun to yourselves."

"How about you?" asked Korra. "How are you doing?"

"Me?" said Mako. "Oh, I'm terrific, too. Just… terrific."

_Tick._

"And what about your date, Mr. Heartbreaker?" asked Korra, smiling.

"Is she with the Force?" asked Asami.

"Right, my date," said Mako, clearing his throat. "Must be the snowstorm. We should just go ahead and order."

_Tick._

"I hear the octopus fritters…" said Mako.

"I love this city," said Korra, watching the snow outside the window, "but it's like winter catches them by surprise every year. The tiniest flurry and the whole city shuts down. If the South worked like this, they'd be closed all year round."

"Yeah," Mako said weakly. "Weather."

_Tick_.

"I hear the octopus fritters…"

"Too bad Bolin and Opal couldn't be here," said Asami.

"Yeah," said Mako. "Seems like they have their hands full in the Earth States."

_Tick._

"I hear the octopus fritters…"

"Honey," said Asami, holding his hand, "we'll order the fritters. Double servings. I'm actually glad your date is late. It'll give us a chance to talk. Now, I know you and Korra sometimes get a little defensive…"

"No we don't," Mako and Korra said simultaneously.

"Good," said Asami, "then this should be easy. We want to know how you're doing. Really. We realize this might be a little awkward for you, and we care about you."

"Yeah," said Korra, "all the touchy-feely stuff she said."

Asami glared at her. "This is now a sarcasm-free zone. You can be as touchy-feely as you like."

Korra rolled her eyes.

"Awkward?" said Mako, his voice breaking like a teenager. "Why would this be awkward?"

"Your leg is twitching and I can feel you tugging at the fireplace," said Korra.

Mako sighed. In the weeks after Harmonic Convergence, when he couldn't bear to look either of them in the eye, he'd thought he'd reached his personal awkwardness record. It should've been smooth sailing from there. He was wrong. But now he was older and wiser. Wasn't he? And had they been staring at him all the time he was having this internal monologue?

"Fine," he said finally, "maybe a little awkward. It's funny, I think I was more shocked when Asami came out."

"Hey," said Korra, "just because I'm not a girly girl and like to be the big spoon…"

"Well, _this_ girly girl actually had the guts to walk up to you and…" said Asami.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about the spoon thing," hissed Mako.

Asami laughed.

"It's not that at all, Korra," said Mako. "My reaction had nothing to do with it being you or Asami, it had to do with me. Do you know what my first reaction was when Asami came out to me? I was worried what other people were going to think… about me! I mean, how much more self-centered can you get?"

Asami squeezed his hand.

"If Mako's ex is dating girls, what does that say about Mako as a lover? As a man? But then I looked at Asami, trusting me with this. I was ashamed. Who cares what people think? Asami was my friend, I cared about what _she_ thought. And right then she could use some support."

Korra looked at Asami. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Maybe it was better this way, baby," said Asami, wiping away a tear. "Plus, I got to dump all the touchy-feely garbage on Mako."

Mako smiled. "So I had the whole ex-coming-out thing figured out. With both Asami and me attracted to strong independent women…"

"Excellent taste, sir," said Korra.

"…I guess it was a matter of time before something like this happened," said Mako, looking at Asami. "Unless it already…"

Asami nodded, smiling.

"Really?" said Mako. "Who? Wait, don't answer that."

"Well, someone was busy," said Korra.

"Hey, I had this long-distance crush on a straight girl," said Asami, "what was I supposed to do?"

"I'm sorry, you're right," said Korra. "I wasn't in a very good place back then."

"Seeing you two together did shake me up a little," said Mako. "But I want you to know I meant what I said at the wedding. I'll always have your back, be it fighting giant mechasuits or being a friendly shoulder. I'm hoping for more of the latter, but the promise stands regardless."

Korra smiled. "I'll try to avoid the giant ones for a while."

#

The octopus fritters were really good. Both servings.

"Argh," said Asami, "look who just walked in."

Korra turned to the door. "Oh no. Avoid eye contact, maybe he won't notice us. Who picked this place?"

"I did," whispered Asami. "Magic mushrooms and talking cake are fine, but I needed normal food."

"You call this normal?" whispered Korra.

Wu walked up to the table.

"I'll handle this," said Mako, standing.

He pecked Wu on the lips.

The girls' chins dropped.

"Korra, Asami," Mako said nervously, "this is my date."

"Yes, of course," said Asami, recovering first. "It's, um, nice to see you, King Wu."

"Is this a joke?" said Korra.

"Sorry, I realize there's a lot to explain," said Mako. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but it never seemed like the right time, and then you invited us to dinner… Remember all that stuff I said about being supportive friends?"

"Touchy-feely zone is over, girly girl," said Korra, smiling. "What will other people think when they find out my ex is dating Wu?"

"Go ahead, laugh it off," said Mako, sitting.

"I deserved that," said Wu, his voice silky as ever. "Ladies, I wish to apologize for my past behavior. I clearly had some issues to figure out, and I tried to hide my insecurities with ridiculous, offensive machismo. I hope you can forgive me."

"Wow," said Korra. "You apologizing is actually more shocking than Mako coming out."

"Please," said Mako, "give him a chance. For me."

"Fine," said Korra, shaking Wu's hand. "To a fresh start."

"That is all I ask," said Wu, kissing Korra's hand, then Asami's. "I see you're enjoying the Presidential booth."

"It's amazing," said Asami. "I had never actually been in here."

"It's the only way to experience Kwong's," said Wu, taking a seat. "Oh, octopus fritters, excellent choice!"

"Think they'll notice if we sneak out to the Arena?" Korra half-whispered to Mako.

"Fine," said Wu, "we can discuss sportsball or whatever…"

"Actually, King Wu…" said Asami.

"Just Wu," said Wu. "After fifty-four generations, the unbroken line of the Monarchy has finally gone the way of my horrid great-aunt."

"How is that going, by the way?" asked Korra. "I've been meaning to get involved."

"Good, someone probably should," said Wu. "The Royal Council – did you know there was a Royal Council? – made me sign this huge document. I'm fuzzy on the details. Did you know some of the Earth States want to keep me on as a symbolic monarch?"

"That's very thoughtful of them," said Asami. "Will you move there?"

"Well," said Wu, "Mako insisted on returning to the Force…"

"It's better for our relationship," said Mako. "And my sanity."

"…so I'm thinking of staying in the City for the time being," said Wu. "But I have enough money not to need to work, so I guess I'll do whatever symbolic monarchs do. Tour the countryside? Open bridges? Kiss ugly babies?"

"That's nice," said Asami.

"Polite chit chat zone over," said Korra. "How did _this_ happen?"

"Well, a lot happened while you were in the Spirit World…" said Mako.

"Clearly," said Korra.

"Yey, coming out story time," said Wu. "Me first. I don't think my mom hugged me enough as a kid…"

"Can we get the short version?" said Mako.

"If you say the magic word…" said Wu.

Mako sighed. "Please, Wubear?"

The girls stifled their laughter.

"Sure thing, Macub," said Wu. "I experimented a bit in boarding school, of course."

"Of course," said Asami.

Korra looked at Asami.

"What?" said Asami. "Everyone does it."

"I didn't know many kids my age growing up," said Korra. "In hindsight, that probably wasn't very healthy."

"In the streets they'd beat the gay out of you," said Mako. "Or one of the older kids cornered you alone."

"Enough with the sob stories," said Wu, "this is rich kids fond memories time. You don't know how good you have it here. The Earth Kingdom is very conservative. The Royal House, even worse."

"The Water Tribes are pretty conservative too," said Korra. "A generation ago, they didn't want to teach Master Katara waterbending because she was a girl. Can you imagine that?"

"As I was saying," said Wu, "an openly gay Earth King was unthinkable, though I'm sure there've been tons of them in the closet. I wanted the Throne so badly, I just pushed these inconvenient feelings away. But they came back to bite me, in the form of a seriously ripped firebender. But you ladies know what I'm talking about."

The girls laughed as Mako turned deeper shades of red.

"Let's move on," said Mako.

"What can I say?" said Wu. "Being around Mako, the Throne lost its shine. And it finally hit me that the feeling was mutual! Not with Mako (that came later), but with my people. They don't know me, they don't need me. Why did I ever think the Throne would bring me happiness, when happiness was standing right next to me? The rest is history."

"You, I could see," said Korra. "But you, Mako. I did not see that coming."

"I think it goes back to my first real girlfriend," said Mako, smiling. "She kept insisting on being the big spoon. I think it made me gay."

Korra stuck out her tongue.

"But seriously," said Mako. "I had two really great relationships with women. The relationships weren't perfect – maybe none are – but we actually stayed friends afterwards. Not just 'let's just be friends', actual real friends. How many people can say that? I don't say this enough: that's something I truly treasure."

"Dude," said Korra, blinking away something in her eye, "touchy-feely warning."

"Maybe that was the first sign," said Mako. "Maybe that's what it takes for men and women to really be friends: the absence of sexual tension. All my life, I had to put up this tough guy persona. To survive in the streets. To protect my brother. It worked, up to a point. After Korra and I broke up, I realized I had to figure out who I was without a lady in my life. I didn't know myself at all. I thought I would've been happy by then – I had a job and an apartment, but it was empty. I was too tough to realize the tough guy act might be the problem. Then Asami had the guts to come out to me."

Asami smiled.

"Now that was _real_ courage, courage I hadn't had. When the shock was over and I was ready to support Asami, I was taking the first step to supporting myself, too. I realized I had to let go of control, just let it happen, you know? It's like she lit this little spark in me, but it was enough to keep me going. You know how it is, Korra. Firebending doesn't make fire out of nothing, it draws heat from our bodies. At first it can't even heat a teacup, but the fire grows. I'd lie awake at night, trying my best to dream of how tomorrow would make it better. But I'd just wake up to cold reality, not a thing had changed. I didn't know how to _make_ it change. Hitting the gay scene with Bolin's mover friends seemed daunting. Then I met Wu."

"Finally," said Wu, "the knight in shining armor."

"At first I thought he was a superficial, self-centered, spoiled brat," said Mako. "But he kept surprising me at every turn. Then came your trip to the Spirit World. I put on a brave face, but it hit me harder than I expected. Wu and I talked, we drank a little bit more than we should have, and I was finally ready to let the tough guy go. I wasn't afraid of hurting anymore. And I just let it happen."

Mako and Wu kissed.

#

"What about you ladies?" asked Wu, sipping coftea.

"Well," said Asami, "when I almost lost my company I was feeling really vulnerable and confused."

"Or so she claims," said Korra. Asami and Mako blushed, but she was smiling.

"The company recovered," said Asami. "But I really couldn't say the same for my personal life. There was a string of guys that didn't mean much. Then Korra nearly got killed."

Korra reached out to hold her hand.

"She was in a really dark place when she left us. We didn't know whether she would recover, or when we would see her again. I felt so useless! Big fancy CEO with millions at her fingertips, everything I'd ever dreamed of. Everything my father had groomed me to be. But what good was all this power now, if I couldn't help the person that mattered? I finally understood how Mako felt when Tarrlok took Korra. And I realized it wasn't just because I liked her as a friend."

Korra smiled.

"Of course," said Asami, "she had much bigger problems to deal with. Also, she was straight and on the other side of the world. So I had to settle for other athletic brunettes with pony tails."

Korra poked her in the ribs.

"But none of them measured up to the original," Asami added.

"Liar," said Korra, kissing her.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about my crush earlier, Mako," said Asami. "It felt stupid and impossible and I didn't want to weird you out."

"You were right," said Mako, smiling. "It did weird me out. But it worked out in the end."

"That only leaves you, Avatar," said Wu.

"Well," said Korra, "my love history is really short. Like _really_ short. Like one person."

"Wow," said Mako. "Really? I didn't know that."

"I didn't tell you 'cause I didn't want you to think I was weird," said Korra.

"You're the Avatar," said Mako. "I think weird is part of the package."

"That was the problem," said Korra. "I didn't really grow up with kids my age. When I finally found friends and some freedom, it seemed like there was always some crazy bloodbender, ancient spirit, secret cult, or mad dictator getting in the way."

"Do you wish you hadn't spent so much time on the same guy?" asked Mako.

"No, honey," said Korra, "I value what we had. It taught me a lot about myself."

"Spirits," said Mako, mock-burying his head in his hands, "I made you gay."

"You wish, Macub," said Korra, smiling. "After we broke up, I just buried myself in Avatar work. When the Red Lotus hurt me, they took that away. I couldn't hide behind being the Avatar anymore. Everything I had been running away from finally caught up."

Korra looked away from the table, wiping her eyes. Asami squeezed her shoulder.

"I blame you guys for the waterworks," said Korra, sniffling. "I won't bore you with the details, but it took me a while to figure out what being the Avatar meant to me, and what else mattered in my life. Asami mattered. I felt something in the letters, but it seemed so fragile, like it would melt to the touch. What if it was all in my head? What if I ruined everything? I wanted to talk to her in person, but to do that I needed to deal with my Avatar issues. When I finally made it back here, another crisis was boiling over. We only really had a chance to talk after Kuvira was defeated."

"Some talk," said Wu.

"I'll say," said Asami, smiling.

"The wine helped," said Korra.

"That seems to be a recurring theme," said Mako.

"Rubbish," said Wu, "that's just an excuse to do what you already wanted to do anyway."

"That's the thing," said Korra. "We could still blame the wine. The next day was the day of the wedding, and I couldn't reach Asami before the party. Remember that stuff Zaheer used to say about emptying and becoming wind? That actually started to make sense. That was how lovestruck I was. But I had no idea how she felt."

"She found out soon enough," said Asami, kissing her.

#

They huddled on the brown slush outside Kwong's.

"It's freezing," said Asami. "You guys need a ride?"

"Thanks," said Mako. "Wu's driving. You know, I really had a terrific time tonight. I'm glad we talked. I love you guys."

"You softy," said Korra.

The four of them hugged. The girls left.

"Shall we?" said Mako. "It really is freezing."

"I saw it, Mako," said Wu, frowning.

"Saw what, Wu?" said Mako.

"The looks you were giving each other," said Wu. "What were you talking about before I arrived? They want you in a threesome, don't they?"

"What? No!" said Mako. "They said nothing of the sort!"

"But you wish they had, don't you?" said Wu. "You want me to believe you feel nothing for either of them?"

"I can't talk to you when you're like this," said Mako. "You're paranoid."

"Answer the question, Mako!" cried Wu. "Do you or do you not still have feelings for them?"

"I love them as friends, Wu!" cried Mako. "Friends!"

They stood in the cold.

"C'mon Wu," said Mako.

"No," said Wu, jaw chattering. "I don't need you."

"You're cold, I'm a firebender," said Mako. "We don't have to talk."

"Fine," said Wu, hugging Mako. "This changes nothing."

"Fine," said Mako. "I'll just stand here wondering what you're thinking. No talking, cause that just turns into screaming. And yelling at each other means none of us are listening. Pretty soon we wouldn't even remember why we were fighting. We'd be mad, fighting, crying, all for nothing."

"Mako…" said Wu.

"I'm sorry I got mad," said Mako. "It's just… I love you, can't you see that? This kind of thing should be nothing to a love like we got. This love couldn't be perfect. Sometimes it's gonna rain – or snow. But I want to make up now, 'cause I can't sleep through the pain. I don't wanna go to bed mad at you."

"You didn't have to scream," said Wu.

"Sorry," said Mako. "It just gets me upset when you're constantly accusing. And then we get into this war when both of us are losing, yet neither of us wants to back down."

"It's just… you admire them so much," said Wu. "I wish you could look at me that way, Macub."

Mako looked into his eyes. "I meant what I said, Wubear. You just keep surprising me every day. Baby, we're gonna be happy."

They kissed.


	5. Round 4: The Epic Rap Battle of Villainy

**Round 4: ****The Epic Rap Battle of Villainy**

* * *

For the glorious Youtube experience: watch?v=T6b_-z1LFfY

Task: The AtLA and LoK character have a huge argument

Prompts: Kuvira, Ozai, Fire

Word Count: 900

Hat-tip to ClockworkCaptain

* * *

Listen up, Phoenix King in the house

Melter of the Water Tribe, North and South

Show you how empire-building's done, son

Better watch your back, I don't cut any slack

'Cause everything changes when the Fire Nation attacks

_._

_Phoenix King? That a fried chicken place?_

_Reconquering your colonies at this lightning pace_

_Has left me starving, darling_

_I'll take a combo number three_

_You don't wanna mess with the Great Uniter, me!_

.

I'ma unite my foot with your peasant ass

I knew who my parents were, little lass

That hippie should've given you one good smack

How did it feel stabbing her in the back?

_._

_At least I didn't ask my wife to do it_

_He tells you to kill your son, you don't tell him screw it?_

_My life was hard until Su took me in_

_But you, was the worst part growing stuff on your chin?_

.

Don't think 'cause I'm a prince my life was so grand

My father was a monster, a real prick of a man

He loved Iroh more than me

Now you see where we stand?

_._

_Quit your belly ache'n about favorites being played_

_Like you said your parents at least stayed_

_And Iroh was the best, the Dragon of the West_

_You only came to power at his behest_

.

You're one to talk of brotherly affection

Didn't Baatar grow up in the same dirty station?

I bet you took ballet together, just living the dream

Do you always break up with a spirit energy beam?

_._

_Well daddy didn't get me a mail order bride_

_Only to have her go run and hide_

_What a twat. (Can you get a refund on that?)_

_Did that farce ever get consummated?_

_Are the kids even yours? I'm sure its debated._

.

I almost forgot your minor role in Book Three

Too bad the series wasn't about you like it was about me

That fake beauty spot isn't lending you grace

Get another hundred and cover your whole face

_._

_I wondered why they hid you until Book Three_

_Building up the dramatic intensity?_

_Then I realized, too pretty to be terrifyin'_

_With that fabulous hair, is that a girl Aang's fightn'?_

.

You care for your hair like you care for your mechasuit

They're falling apart all over the tram routes

You done goofed when the Lotus attacked Zaofu

If they'd taken Korra, she wouldn't have stopped you

_._

_Father of the year, you're one to talk_

_Sending teenagers to do a man's job_

_Should've done it yourself, saved a lot of regret_

_Then at least you'd be lighting my cigarette_

.

You're lucky P'Li didn´t blow you off that cliff

That's how flames roll, burning shit to a crisp

By now I think this won't come as a shock

Rock beats scissors, but fire beats rock

_._

_Rocks don't burn and didn't you see?_

_It was pretty gruesome what happened to P'Li_

_What of parent time, Day of the Black Sun?_

_You're lucky he didn't want you dead, hun_

.

Accepting Korra's duel was a rooky mistake

What if she'd recovered her power of late?

Then letting that bison pick her up and elope

With all that technology, did you have any rope?

_._

_Hey! Your own duel didn't go so hot_

_I've got my bending, what've you got?_

_Day of the invasion, had them all in your grasp_

_Then those darn kids made you look like an ass_

.

Avatar State blocked, I had the Comet

A calculated risk, not that you'd know it

You had the Beifongs all packed and ready

Yet your army got whipped by a blind old lady

_._

_That old lady's still pretty spry on her feet_

_Her fingerprints all over your wrecked airship fleet_

_Nowhere to run, we'd sealed their fate_

_If it weren't for another flying bison escape_

.

A twenty-five story tall mechasuit?

Overcompensating much, you little noob?

Had to be a woman doing a man's job

Let me introduce you to the square-cube law

_._

_Let me introduce my fist to your face_

_What it took you a century I reversed in days_

_Wasn't your airship the longest in the Nation?_

_I'm not the one with the Freudian fixation_

.

EMP got your ground troops all stuck

No support, you're a sitting turtleduck

Tiny humming bird hit you even harder

Next time bring a giant fly swatter

_._

_Fancy airship with all that bling_

_Hit it with a pebble, it begins to sink_

_Tearing off your clothes before you attack_

_So insecure you need to show your sixpack?_

.

What's with the mommy didn't love me routine?

Accepting the world's punishment was obscene

Korra doused your spirit, she broke your back

In the gallery of rogues, you're worse than Unalaq

_._

_Well daddy didn't love you, what a cliché_

_A twelve-year-old took your bending away_

_It's called character development, leaving the shell_

_You can read about it while you rot in your cell_

.

How does it feel doing a web-only show?

And what was that embarrassing clips episode?

I didn't follow the drama that closely

I was busy rewatching my four-part finale

_._

_What was that movie called, Last Airbender?_

_Avoiding confusion with the blue contender_

_Congrats on the 4.3 on IMDB_

_Is the sequel coming direct to DVD?_

.

You know, Ursa never talked to me like that

_Baatar always seemed a little bit flat_

Do you think perhaps (if I'm not too old)

_That together we could take over the world?_


	6. Round 5: The Picnic

**Round 5: The Picnic**

* * *

Task: One member of your crack pairing tries to surprise the other

Prompts: Rotting fruit, The Reason by Hoobastank, Avatar Wan, Fire

Words: 1644

* * *

"Hi, Avatar!"

"Hi, um… mushroom?" said Korra, walking by the talking fungus.

"I have a name, you know," it replied, slightly hurt.

"Of course you do… Bob," said Korra.

"Samantha," the mushroom muttered.

"I knew it!" said Korra, "I was close."

"Bob doesn't sound anything like…"

"Spirits, look at the time," said Korra, picking up her pace. "Blue sun almost past the green one, better get going. See around, Bob!"

"My name is not…"

These spirit folk sure liked to talk. In the aftermath of Harmonic Convergence, Korra had found herself taking longer walks in the Spirit World. One reason was things were still a little awkward with Mako. Hopefully that would all blow over in a few days. A second was she wasn't looking forward to seeing President Raiko. Memories from her spirit projection were hazy – the point of view several stories higher than normal, a pervasive blue tint – but she was almost certain Republic City had been covered in vines. She was running out of excuses to put off their return trip. Then there was the third reason…

A branch snapped. Korra whirled around, but the eerie trees didn't make conversation. Had the mushroom followed her? She couldn't remember whether it had legs. Would it have been impolite to ask? As she started walking again, a dark tentacle wrapped around her ankle, pulling her down. Cart wheeling, she fire-kicked her foot free and ran.

When her lungs hurt Korra stopped, panting. Whatever it was, it hadn't followed. There were many beautiful things in the Spirit World, but dangerous things, too. And then the plain strange. Social norms didn't apply here. Or physics. A good place to reassess who you are. As Korra started walking again, the tentacle shot out from the brush. She swatted it aside with a rock, but more tentacles followed, ensnaring her arms. There were too many.

"Help! Bob!" Korra cried out as she was dragged into the bush.

"We meet again… Avatar."

Korra looked up at the pulsing black-orange form. "Vaatu."

#

Korra burst out laughing.

"What?" Vaatu rumbled, releasing her. "Have I not done it correctly? You must return to the path, I will try again with more dark spirits."

"It was lovely, Vee," said Korra, wiping a tear. "Especially the over-the-top villain line."

"Over-the-top?" said Vaatu. "That line is gold. It has intimidated thousands of mortals over the millennia."

"Oh yeah, that's what I meant," said Korra. "I was very, um, intimidated."

"Works every time," said Vaatu.

"What now?" asked Korra. "Will you tie me to railroad tracks?"

"What?" said Vaatu. "Why would I…"

"Never mind," said Korra. "I forget you haven't listened to many radio plays."

"You'll understand if I haven't kept up with human popular culture," said Vaatu. "I was imprisoned…"

"…for ten thousand years," said Korra. "Yeah, you mentioned that a few times."

"But I do have something planned," said Vaatu, extending a tentacle.

"Lead the way, sir," said Korra, holding on to it.

They walked and hovered to a sunny hill with a checkered picnic blanket.

"Oh, Vee!" said Korra, squeezing the tentacle.

"I have done extensive research since my release," Vaatu said proudly. "I understand it is no longer customary to serve roasted lizard crow."

"Look at you, all human-savvy," said Korra. "Ugh, what's that smell?"

"Smell?" said Vaatu.

"How can you not…" Korra paused. "Sorry, I was being anthropocentric. Do you have a sense of smell?"

"I was only jesting," said Vaatu, "of course I do. Is that smell not correct?"

"No, not correct at all," said Korra, holding her nose.

"Oh dear," said Vaatu, opening one of the baskets. "You told me of your love of moon peaches, so I went to the Northern Air Temple orchards. I found these conveniently already on the ground, with tiny creatures on them. I know how much mortal beings enjoy consuming lesser mortal beings."

"It's the thought that counts," said Korra. "Can we get rid of them now?"

"Certainly," Vaatu said sadly, vaporizing the peaches in a burst of purple energy.

"How about you?" asked Korra, peeling a banapple. "Aren't you going to _consume_ anything?"

"The sight of you draining the life-essence of that fruit will suffice," said Vaatu, catching a white dragon blossom as it fluttered by.

"You're quite the charmer," said Korra, bending a flame under the teapot. "It was risky, traveling like that. Someone could've seen you."

"A risk worth taking," said Vaatu. "Your friends, they suspect nothing?"

"I only told them I couldn't save Unalaq," said Korra. "They assumed the rest."

"A deplorable man," said Vaatu. "We would have kept feeding each others' destructive tendencies if you hadn't come along. You were the first person in millennia to see me as more than chaos incarnate."

"Well, my relationship wasn't doing great either," said Korra. "Funny how we fall in love with how we imagine people in our heads. I had such a huge crush on Mako the cool pro-bending captain. But Mako the boyfriend? It went from exciting to stifling very quickly. We started getting on each others' nerves. Do you ever get the feeling you just want to..."

"Vaporize someone with an energy beam?" said Vaatu.

"Exactly!" said Korra.

"Only all the time," said Vaatu.

"I think I was looking for someone edgier," said Korra.

"I am all edges, dearest," said Vaatu. "I am practically bidimensional."

"That you are," said Korra, snuggling into the tentacles. "We need to get some spirit meat on those spirit bones."

#

They lay on the grass, watching purple clouds swirl above.

"That one looks like a koi whale," said Korra.

"It does not," said Vaatu. "That would make a horrid koi whale."

"The face area just needs a little adjusting," said Korra, airbending.

The spirit koi whale snorted at the jet of air, floating away angrily.

"It turns out spirit koi whales have very good hearing," said Vaatu.

"And very thin skins," said Korra.

"What the spirits is going on here?"

Korra turned lazily to the human stomping up the hill.

"Wan!" cried Korra, sitting up. "It's not what it looks like. I can explain."

"And what's that horrible smell?" asked Wan.

"It was an innocent mistake," said Vaatu, "the moon peaches…"

"It's okay, Vee," said Korra. "I… I didn't expect to see you, Wan. When I lost my connection with my past lives, I assumed…"

"That we'd vanish into thin air?" said Wan. "Nope, still around. But you're not what drew me here. There's something… Is that my teapot?"

Korra looked at Vaatu.

"It's not like he was using it…"

"And you singed it with your clumsy firebending," cried Wan, grabbing it off the ground.

"Hey, that thing's a million years old, it could've been anyone," said Korra.

"Did this 'anyone' also burn 'K heart V' on the side?" said Wan.

"That could've been Kuruk," said Korra. "Or Kyoshi, she liked to trash stuff."

"After all I did for you, this is how you repay me?" said Wan.

"You only helped her so she would destroy me," said Vaatu.

"I'm sensing some extra history here," said Korra.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" said Wan.

"Tell me what?" asked Korra.

"Tell her how you got my teapot," said Wan.

Vaatu sighed. "Raava and I weren't always opposing cosmic forces. We were once…"

"A couple," said Wan.

Korra gasped.

"Until he came along," said Vaatu. "You would expect the great spirit of order to enjoy keeping a routine. Go figure. Whatever it was she was looking for, she found it in him. I was devastated. Our battle at Harmonic Convergence wasn't about the fate of the world, it was about love. And revenge. When I realized I was going to lose, I hid the teapot out of spite."

"You still love her," said Korra, moving away. "All of this was just to get close to her..."

"Korra," said Vaatu, "I'm not a perfect spirit. There's many things I wish I didn't do, but I continue learning. I never meant to do this to you."

"Get out of my life!" cried Korra.

"I have to say this before I go," said Vaatu. "I just want you to know I've found a reason to change who I used to be, to start over new. The reason is you."

"You expect me to believe that?" said Korra.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," said Vaatu, "it's something I must live with everyday. All the pain I put you through… I wish that I could take it all away, and be the one who catches all your tears."

"I never wanna see you again!" cried Korra.

"Korra…" said Wan.

"You too," said Korra. "I need to be alone right now."

#

"Hi, Avatar!"

Korra looked up. "Oh, hey, um… I'm sorry, it's not that I don't respect you as a… mushroom, it's just that…"

"It's okay," said Samantha, sitting beside her.

Korra chuckled. "You have feet."

"Yep," said Samantha. "Would've taken me a bit longer without them."

"I wanted to ask," said Korra. "Wasn't sure it would be polite."

"It's fine," said Samantha. "Friends can ask that kind of thing."

"We're friends?" asked Korra.

"Yep," said Samantha, frowning at her swollen eyes. "You okay?"

"Sure," said Korra, sniffling. "Must be spirit allergies or something."

"Right," said Samantha. "Some things out here can really hurt you."

"Yeah," said Korra. "Just like back home. It's just… if I can't make it work with humans or spirits, what else is there?"

Samantha laughed. "Don't rule out everybody all at once, honey. There are plenty of koi fish in the pond. All humans look alike, so I can't judge looks. But it takes a special kind of person to decide to keep the spirit portals open. I'm sure others will see that."

"Thank you," said Korra, hugging her. "I better head back."

"You'll always be welcome here," said Samantha.


	7. Round 6: The Mountain

**The Mountain**

* * *

Task: Someone else discovers your character's fear

Prompts: Stunning, Omashu, Say Something by A Great Big World, Fire

Word count: 2,026

* * *

_The Queen looked out the balcony at the sleeping town. The air was still heavy with dust from the day's work, shaping the rock into a new home. A day to celebrate new beginnings. Their small community had grown quickly, but not everyone had made it. This was also a day for remembrance. She picked up the torch and left the palace, making her way down the mountain._

#

The wind whistled through the shrubbery. The Captain parted the branches, revealing the unsuspecting village below. The sleazy people of Yan, with their ridiculous curly roofs. She almost spat at the sight, but held back to maintain cover. Their pathetic defenses pointed at the plains, of course. Their thick skulls would never expect an attack from this direction. She would give the signal, and her troops would rain destruction on their oversized ears.

"Stunning, isn't it?"

She whirled on the invader, drawing her dagger to his throat.

"Looks like I got the drop on you, there," said the man.

"You got lucky," she growled. "If I had my platoon with me…"

"Except you don't, do you, soldier?" said the man, ignoring the steel at his neck. "On account of the Truce."

"A coward's deal hatched by cowardly elders," she spat. "They should know better than to trust the Yan. And that's Captain, to you."

"Seems more like Spy, to me," said the man. "Isn't this supposed to be a buffer zone?"

"As if you weren't doing the same thing," she said. "Seeing as I'm the one with the dagger, I think I'll arrest you for violating the Truce and march you back to camp. That should show everyone the kind of people you are."

"Yes ma'am," said the man, raising his hands.

#

They stumbled over the rugged, grassy terrain.

"Huh," said the man.

"What?" she said.

"Your chin."

"Eyes on the path," she said, bringing her hand to her face. "What about it?"

"It looks normal."

"Of course it does. Why wouldn't it?"

"I grew up hearing the Shi had oversized chins."

"That's ridiculous." She paused. "I grew up hearing the Yan had oversized ears."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do we?"

"Yes!" she huffed.

The man chuckled.

"Why would you turn yourself in like that?" she said. "Is this an infiltration job?"

"I've seen you around before," said the man. "The Yan never come up here. They say it is a holy mountain, that the ground trembles when ancient spirits dance."

"The Shi never come either," she said. "They say it is a cursed mountain, that the ground trembles when evil spirits fight."

"I could tell you were different," he said.

"Only because I can see military advantage," she said, "if only others weren't superstitious fools. Isn't that what you were doing?"

"Actually, I came to learn more about the spirits," he said. "And about the tremors. I have a theory…"

"Yes?"

The man stood still.

"I'm not going to fall for that," she said.

"Sp… sp…" he muttered, frozen in place.

"What?" she said, walking cautiously around him.

Sunlight glistened on the delicate web, a tiny creature at its center.

"You mean this thing?" she said, picking it up.

"Don't let it touch you!" cried the man, jumping back. "It'll drink your fluids and lay eggs on the backs of your eyes!"

"Don't be ridiculous," she said, letting the spider-fly flutter away. "There, better now?"

"Are you crazy?" cried the man. "It could be anywhere now. It could be hunting us this very minute!"

"Better get moving, then," she said, pushing him onward. "It does out-leg us at least two-to-one."

#

Further down the mountain, the man's breathing grew easier.

"I think we lost it," he said.

"That's a relief," she said. "With this much bravery, how haven't we conquered you yet?"

"Guess it takes more than bravery," the man huffed. "I take it the Captain fears nothing?"

"Only one thing," she said. "To not die a warrior's death."

"Impressive," he said. "How about normal people fears, like weasel snakes?"

"Nope."

"Heights?"

"Nope."

"Falling in love with handsome strangers?"

"Get over yourself."

"Okay, I give up," he said. "You truly are…"

"Shhh."

"No need to be rude."

"I heard something," she said, looking around.

"Is it the spider?" he said, suddenly serious. "I told you it was hunting us."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"And I suppose evil spirits come to gobble us up is less ridiculous?"

"Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, it felt like the mountain…"

The ground collapsed beneath them.

#

She came to. It was dark. And dusty.

"You okay?"

It took her a moment to recognize the voice.

"Um, yeah. Where are we?"

"Good question, just a sec," said the man.

Rocks struck each other in the dark.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked.

"I know what I'm doing, okay? I just need a sec to… ouch!"

"You'll hurt yourself," she said, "just let me..."

She was blinded by searing light.

"There we go!" the man said cheerily, waving around the torch. "We are… caved in."

As her eyes adjusted, she made out their rocky surroundings.

"If my theory's correct," he said, "these caves should crisscross the whole mountain. I think they're somehow related to the tremors."

"Brilliant," she said. "What does you theory say about getting us out of here?"

"We should keep walking," he said. "We're bound to find another entrance eventually."

"If the big bad spirits don't gobble us up first."

#

The feeble flame flickered ever weaker, the mountain hanging oppressively above her.

"Should we try to ration the torch?" she asked.

"I don't think it would make a difference," said the man, any hint of humor long gone. "We can't make any progress without it."

"Right," she said. "It's just…"

He looked at her in the failing light. "You okay?"

"Me?" she said, laughing nervously. "I'm trapped under a mountain and running out of time to find an exit. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"What I meant was, if we're going to make it out of here, we need to keep our heads. Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Good, let's keep going."

Their shadows darkened as the flame diminished, merging into the gloom. She was sweating cold, her heart racing. The cave walls were closing in. She couldn't breathe. The flame went out.

"_But mom!"_

_The smoke made her eyes sting. Mom was crying. Mom never cried. _

"_It's okay, sweety, it's just for a little while."_

"_But I don't want to go in the closet. It's dark in there."_

"_I know, honey. But bad people want to hurt our village. You need to hide and not make a sound. It will be like a game. I'll come get you when it's safe."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"_Captain!"_

Someone was shaking her shoulders. "The walls…" she muttered.

"Captain, I need you to focus on my voice," it said. "Can you do that for me?"

The voice sounded familiar. "Okay."

"Great. I want you to close your eyes."

"Okay."

"When the torch went out, some natural crystals started to glow. I can see our path, but I want you to keep your eyes closed. I'll guide you. Okay?"

"But the walls…" she said.

"We're past the worst part. The path opens up ahead. We'll be fine. Ready?"

"Okay," she said doubtfully.

#

"Wow, this one is even bigger than the last," said the man. "There's a pristine pool at the bottom, with tiny glowing fish. The ceiling glistens in the crystal-light. It's as if we were looking at stars on a clear night."

"I'd like to see it," she said.

"Not just yet. Just to be safe. We'll come back to visit after we get out."

"Yeah, after we get out. Why have we stopped?"

"It's just two paths that meet up ahead. I'm trying to decide which one is easier."

"What's that coming toward us?" she asked.

"What? I don't see anything," he said. "You weren't supposed to open your eyes!"

"I didn't!" she said. "Can't you feel it coming?"

"Feel what?"

Something broke through the rock wall before them. Something big.

"Captain, I need you to back away slowly," said the man. "It's nothing to worry about."

"I think it's friendly," she said.

"What? Let me describe the picture to you. A two-story badgermole is looking down at us. Its claws are the size of my arms."

The creature turned around.

"It wants us to follow it," she said.

"I don't think that's a very…"

"Come on," she said, pulling his hand. "My turn to guide you."

The badgermole walked calmly into the wall, the mountain parting before it.

#

The final wall opened before them. She was buffeted by fresh air, enveloped in warm sunshine. She opened her eyes.

Its task complete, the badgermole turned back into the mountain, sealing the tunnel behind it.

"That was amazing," said the man. "I was certain it was going to eat us. Back there, how did you do that? How did you know it was coming?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "It was like I could see the world the way they see it. I saw other things, too. That last cave, the one where we met the creature?"

"Yeah?"

"It was actually the smallest tunnel yet. We had reached a dead end, hadn't we?"

"I'm sorry I lied. I just wanted to…"

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. Turns out I do have normal person fears."

"Oh?" he said. "I figured you were just upset you wouldn't get a warrior's death."

She smiled.

#

The tunnel rumbled.

"Dearest?" she said.

"Here, my love," he replied. "Sorry I'm late."

They kissed.

"We are running out of time," she said. "Have you reached a decision?"

"I have."

"And?"

"I'm sorry, we can't just abandon everyone."

"They've brought this on themselves," she said. "The Truce was merely an excuse to rearm on both sides. We cannot break the cycle."

"We must!" he cried. "I was delayed because I just got the news. I was drafted. We must show them our love. Show them there is a better way."

"Drafted?" she cried. "You're not a soldier, you'll die out there. We have to run away!"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can't."

She turned away from him. She couldn't believe this.

"Who's looking for the stupid warrior's death now? I will not stand by and watch you throw your life away for nothing. I'm leaving."

He was silent.

"Say something," she pleaded. "I'm giving up on you. Giving up on us. I'll be the one, if you want me to. We could've started a new life together. Anywhere I would've followed you. Did I mean so little to you?"

"No, dearest," he said. "It meant the world to me, it was over my head. I know nothing at all about these things. I will stumble and fall, I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl. But I love our people, too. I have a dream that they can live together. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you, couldn't get you to share that dream."

"I will swallow my pride," she said. "I'm not ashamed of saying it: you're the one that I love. But I'm saying goodbye."

Earthbending a doorway, she left, teardrops in her wake.

#

The Queen walked the crystal-lit tunnels to the Tomb. Bowing, she lit the incense.

"So much has happened this past year, dearest," she said. "I wish you could have seen it. One year since the war ended. One year since we started our small camp, a sanctuary for those ready for a new beginning. Newcomers arrive every day, eager to learn the art of bending the earth. The camp grew into a city. The sight is… stunning. Our old villages actually worked together to try and defeat us, can you believe it? When the dust settled, we were still here. They insisted on crowning me Queen. They would've named the city after me, as well, but I refused. Yan and Shi, living as brothers? This was never my dream, it was always yours. The city had a name even before the first hut: Omashu."


	8. Round 7: The Avatar and the Fire Prince

**The Avatar and the Fire Prince**

* * *

Task: Celebrate the end of a long day

Prompts: "I didn't think I'd get this far", Western Air Temple, No names used, Fire

Words: 872

* * *

Paper kites whistled through the clouds, novices giggling below. The massive inverted pagodas had been decked in ribbons and flowers for the festival.

"Are you coming?" the girl asked, fanning open her glider.

He was shaken awake.

"Are you coming?" someone rasped.

The Avatar opened his eyes. He could see the Western Air Temple in the pale moonlight, only it lay in ruins. Like his people. He shouldn't have come here.

"Training time," the Prince hissed.

"But it's night," the Avatar groaned, turning away.

"That's no excuse," the Prince insisted.

"I already learned firebending," the Avatar mumbled beneath the sheets. "From a _dragon_, remember?"

"Oh, that's a relief," said the Prince, walking away. "And here I was thinking you weren't ready to face my father."

The Avatar sighed. "Wait."

#

They hiked down the sheer cliff in the dark.

"Where are we going?" chattered the Avatar, his breath glistening before him.

"We're training on the other side of the canyon," said the Prince.

"We could've flown there."

"Your air bison isn't the one that needs training."

"Aren't you cold?" asked the Avatar.

"Of course not," the Prince said calmly. "I'm a firebender."

"Well, I'm not," said the Avatar, "You should've let me bring a coat."

"Yes you are," the Prince said without turning. "Feel the heat at the core of your body."

"This would be easier if there was more of it."

The Prince ignored him. "Instead of focusing it on your fist or your foot, focus on your breathing."

"If I'm using my own body heat to heat myself, what will that accomplish?"

"When you draw a gale from a breeze, a wave from a pond, where did all that energy come from? The energy is all around us, you only need to know how to ask."

"When you were chasing us, I didn't expect you to be this… philosophical."

"My Uncle always went on about the other elements. It was illegal, of course. One time he…" the Prince paused. "It's like a tiny ember, you need to blow it into a fire. Do it right, your breath can burn down a room. Do it wrong, you will only dissipate your own heat more quickly and die."

"Got it," said the Avatar, concentrating. "No dying." He looked suspiciously at his own steaming breath.

#

The midday sun sizzled above as they crossed the bottom of the canyon.

"For a place that's in the shade most of the time, it's much hotter than I expected," said the Avatar, sweltering. "Why aren't you sweating?"

"Same principle," said the Prince. "Only now you're intentionally trying to dissipate body heat."

The Avatar groaned. "Did you pack lunch? Or do real firebenders not need any food, either?"

"I packed lunch," said the Prince, throwing him a bag.

The Avatar's face dropped when he opened it. "Ironuts? Did you bring an ironut-cracker?"

"Nope."

"Maybe if I earthbend a rock…"

"No earthbending."

"Then how am I supposed to eat?"

"Like this," said the Prince, cracking one open with a quick flame.

The Avatar's mouth watered as he watched him chew the delicious interior.

"Use too little fire," said the Prince, "and it won't open. Use too much…"

"I get it, I get it, it'll burn the soft part too," groaned the Avatar. "It's like everything about firebending is like that."

"That's the point," said the Prince. "The dragons gave you a great head start, but any idiot can burn stuff. That won't help you against a master, and especially against my father. You need to learn control."

"Fine," said the Avatar, promptly burning a nut to ash. "Did I mention I learn better on a full stomach?"

#

The sun was setting as the Avatar, weak and hungry, pulled himself over the cliff edge. The Prince was bending a flame under a tea kettle as if on a picnic.

Crawling towards him, the Avatar lay on the grass. "I don't think I can train right now."

"That's fine," said the Prince, handing him a steaming cup.

"Fine?" said the Avatar. "But I failed at every task you gave me!"

"You're here, aren't you?" said the Prince. "Despite everything, you fought on. I've learned to respect that." He raised his own cup. "You did good today, firebender."

The Avatar bowed. "Thank you, Sifu."

They watched the setting sun tint the Air Temple pink.

"Can I ask what happened to your Uncle?" said the Avatar.

"He was arrested as a traitor," said the Prince. "When I finally realized my destiny it was too late, he had already escaped. Now I may never get a chance to…" He looked away.

"We can help you look for him," said the Avatar. "If we succeed."

"Thanks," said the Prince. "That day I left, I didn't think I'd get this far – being here, helping you defeat my father. Do you think we can do it?"

"I didn't think I'd get this far either," said the Avatar. "I didn't want to scare the others, but when the Invasion failed, I was sure that was it. But now, I think we have a chance."

"On that cheery thought, ready to hike back?" said the Prince.

"What?!"

The Prince smiled as the air bison bellowed above them.


	9. Round 8: The Water Princess

**The Water Princess**

Task: Character A gets lost and Characters B and C search for them. Character D finds Character A helps him/her find his/her friends. This is the story of Character A.

Prompts: Appa, Burnt rubber, Someone must be sitting at all times, Fire

Words: 2,465

* * *

_The golden dome glowed under the onslaught. Had it just budged? After all this time, could they have done it themselves all along?_

_Purple energy lashed back angrily, her brother cried out in pain._

"_Desna!" she called._

"_Leave him!" ordered Father. "Keep bending!"_

_She reached out to the water. Father knew best, didn't he? But Desna wasn't getting up. "He needs a healer at once!"_

"_This is more important!" cried Father. "Don't just sit there, get up and bend!"_

_More important than Desna? What was _wrong _with him?_

_She tried to get up, but her legs refused. What was wrong with _her_? "Desna…"_

"Desna!" Eska cried out.

She tried to steady her breathing. She'd thought she'd gotten over the nightmares - apparently not. Not being able to move her legs was new, however – wonder where _that_ came from. What was next, her teeth falling out?

She was somewhere dark and cold, resting against a gnarled trunk. She tried to get up, but blinding pain kept her on the ground. Right, _that's _where that came from. She remembered exactly where she was. For the hundredth time, she considered that maybe, just maybe, she should've studied water healing with those stupid girls and their stupid talk of betrothal necklaces. Then again, healing took as much from the healer as from the one being healed, so self-healing wasn't very effective. But it would've been nice to be able to numb the pain.

There were no stars or moons above, as there had been no sun before – nothing to help you keep track of time or place. She couldn't be sure whether the swirling purple sky had darkened, or whether she had moved from a permanently lit area to a dark one. It might have been a mistake to jump into the Spirit World unprepared.

Could-haves and should-haves aside, the fire had gone out. She may not have studied healing, but she had studied outdoor survival, and fires mattered. She threw a few more dry twigs onto the half-charred ones, hoping they wouldn't run away cursing when she lit them. Once was enough. Taking out her tinderbox, she struck the flint and blew the feeble flame into something slightly less pathetic.

The light flickered over the surrounding trees, their branches clawing at her, and the mangled motorcycle that had brought her here. Not as similar to a snowmobile as she had expected, and facing significantly rougher terrain. The small flames provided more reassurance than warmth. She could pile her remaining fuel onto the fire for brief comfort, but she was in no condition to gather more. When the fire went out, it would be a race between the cold and some predator to see which got to her first. Or maybe the spirit twig she had singed would come back with its bigger brother to pummel her.

Leaves rustled in the dark. "_Water Princess sat on a wall_."

"Who's out there?" called Eska.

"_Water Princess had a great fall_."

"Show yourself!" she cried, keeping her voice from shaking.

"_All the Chief's ostrich-horses and all the Chief's men…"_

"It can't be…" she gasped.

"Couldn't put the Water Princess together again_,"_ said Unalaq, walking into the light.

#

He wore a heavy coat of white rabbit-cat fur, no dark tentacles protruding. It was undeniably her father, if not for one simple fact.

"You're dead," said Eska. "Cousin Korra…"

"Spirits are beyond death," said Unalaq. "The technique the Avatar used - the technique I taught her - can only banish them back to their native realm." He spread his arms. "Here."

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, for it was clearly his doing. It started as soon as she and Desna arrived in Republic City for the friendship treaty with the Earth Free States. At first it was only glimpses in the crowd, easily dismissed. But the sightings grew more frequent. In her dreams, it told her she would be too late, too late. She could no longer sleep. When she saw the figure in Avatar Korra park, entering the portal, what else could she do but commandeer a motorcycle and follow it?

"Isn't it obvious?" said Unalaq. "Your brother was always weak, but you, you are my true heir. The shadow of Vaatu will rise again. Join me!"

"I am nothing like you!" cried Eska. "You taught us to honor the spirits. But your lust for power destroyed you."

"Are we that different?" said Unalaq. "Look at the sheep around you. Are they not fit only to follow? Are you not fit only to rule?"

Eska hesitated. Of course she felt superior to just about anyone else. That didn't make her a monster, it just meant healthy self-esteem. Didn't it? Did the crab-apple not skitter sideways far from the tree? She looked at the creature that had once been her father. Is this what happened to egomaniacs that came into great power? Father finally needed her, and yet...

"You're good," said Eska, "you almost made me doubt myself. You made one mistake: my brother and I always craved Father's love, but he never really cared for ours. Father would not care either way if I joined him or not. You are not Father."

Unalaq laughed as he shifted into a man-sized white rabbit-cat with large, green eyes.

#

"Very perceptive, Water Princess," purred the rabbit-cat.

"It's actually Chief, now," said Eska, gathering her courage. "Why did you really bring me here?"

"This wasn't the intended destination," sighed the rabbit-cat, "but your driving skills leave much to be desired. This far from my seat of power, I believe I've fed all I could."

"Fed?" said Eska.

"Oh yes," said the rabbit-cat. "All that's left now is to extract the… last… drop."

Green eyes glowed as the campfire erupted, spreading to the underbrush.

Eska pushed back against the tree trunk, her leg protesting loudly. "Are you mad?"

But the rabbit-cat was gone, its laughter waning in the distance.

Dark smoke and the noxious smell of burnt rubber filled the air as the fire reached the motorcycle. Eska coughed. She'd read somewhere that asphyxiation got you before the fire did – she wasn't sure which was the better option. She smiled. It seemed weather, predators, and giant talking sticks had missed their chance.

On cue, trees crashed behind her as a deep roar echoed through the wood. Eska's head was spinning. Maybe the predators would pull off a surprise win after all. A powerful gust washed over her, nearly ripping her away from the trunk. She closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow.

#

Nothing happened. Eska blinked, wiping soot from her face. The charred clearing was torn up, but the fire had been extinguished. She was enveloped by something soft, leathery and wet. Finally, the coup de grace.

"Howdy, there, stranger!"

Eska turned her head. The giant tongue was attached to a giant mound of white fur. The air bison licked off the last of the ash.

"Excuse me?" said Eska, looking into the large mellow eyes.

"Up here!" chirped the voice. A wrinkly old woman sat on the bison's head, pink ribbons matching the ones on its braided fur. "Your aura looks a sad shade of grey. It looks like you could use a friend, young lady. I'm Ty."

Eska sure could. But could she be trusted? "I'm Eska."

"You're probably wondering whether you can trust me," said Ty.

Eska glowered at her.

"Don't worry, I can't read your mind," said Ty. "I just know you grumpy-pants types. My best friend used to be like that." She looked around. "We can leave you alone, if you like."

"No," Eska managed. "Please."

"Good decision," said Ty. "Hop on up."

"I hurt my leg," said Eska.

"Oh dear," said Ty, "why didn't you say so sooner? Could you help her up please?"

Eska looked around the empty wood. Was the old woman senile? "Were you talking to the bison?"

Ty laughed. "Spirits, no. He can hardly reach his own back. That's what he needs me for, isn't it, boy?" She scratched the bison's head, then stopped to listen. "Oh, come now, she didn't mean any harm."

Eska was pretty sure they were alone. "Then who are you talking to?"

"The tree, of course," said Ty.

Eska looked up at the regular, non-talking tree trunk. "Right. I changed my mind, you can leave…"

Eska screamed as branches grabbed her and sat her in the bison's large round saddle. Surprisingly quick, the old woman tumbled beside her and jabbed at her leg.

#

"I can't feel my leg!" cried Eska. "What did you do to my leg?"

"Just some pressure points, honey," said Ty. "It will help with the pain until we can get proper medical attention."

"I… I…" Eska breathed in. The constant background pain had indeed subsided. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ty beamed. "You aura looks much rosier."

The woman listened as leaves rustled in the wind. "Fine, I'll ask," she sighed, turning to Eska. "It wants you to apologize for singeing Deshu."

"De-who?"

"Deshu, a twig spirit," said Ty.

"Oh," said Eska. "I'm… sorry?"

"See? I told you it was an accident," Ty told the tree.

More leaves rustled.

"What's it saying now?" asked Eska.

"Deshi is a second cousin once removed," said Ty, pointing to a neighboring tree. "It wanted to throw you in the fire to see how you liked it."

Eska cringed.

"But Demu," she pointed at tree that had sheltered her, "thought more discussion was needed."

"Thank you," Eska told the tree. She turned to the woman. "Could you help me get back to the portal?"

"Sure," said Ty. "But Demu heard from the moon peach tree, who heard it from the white jade bush, who heard it from the..."

"I get the idea," said Eska.

"Right," said Ty. "Two humans were seen entering the portal shortly after you. One looked exactly like you."

"Desna!" cried Eska.

"The other was a woman clad in metal."

"Do they know where they are now?" asked Eska.

"Sorry, they don't," said Ty. "Why did you come here?"

"I was tricked by a white cat-rabbit spirit," said Eska.

"The trees say it wasn't from around here," said Ty. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Only that it was trying to take me somewhere else," said Eska. "To feed. But I couldn't move any further, so it gave up on me."

"Your friends could be in danger," said Ty.

"We need to help them," said Eska. "But how will we find them?"

Ty looked grim. "I have an idea."

#

The bison landed on a cliff, the valley below hidden in mist.

"Where are we?" asked Eska.

"A bad place," said Ty.

The bison bellowed its agreement.

"Some call it the Fog of Lost Souls," Ty continued. "It's actually a spirit that feeds on humans' darkest memories. From what you told me, your friends may be trapped inside."

Eska shuddered at the memory of Father. "How do we keep from getting trapped ourselves?"

"We can blow away the worst of the fog," Ty said uncertainly. "We'll have to be strong. It may be possible to pull people out, but..." she looked away. "Sometimes they're too attached to their delusions."

The bison walked reluctantly into the valley, the beat of its tail keeping the mist at bay. Wanderers emerged from the white only to sink back, mumbling to themselves. A feeling of dread clawed its way up Eska's spine.

"I think I see them," Ty said suddenly.

"Are you sure?" asked Eska, seeing nothing in the gloom. "What if it's a trick?"

"I'll be right back," said Ty, sliding off the bison. "Keep him calm while I'm gone. If I'm not back in… Never mind, I'll be back."

"How do you keep an air bison calm?" cried Eska, but Ty had disappeared into the mist.

"There, there," Eska said uncertainly, patting the bison's fur. "There's nothing to fear except… except the giant spirit that makes you go crazy and feeds on your fear."

The bison grew agitated. Eska wondered what dark memories a simple bison could harbor – running out of mulberry leaves? Then again, his scars suggested he had seen quite a lot in his time. He bellowed as the fog closed in. Eska held on tight. She was flooded by the memory of waking up in the middle of the night, thunder crashing outside. Father was singing. "My little snowflake, drifting in the wind…"

#

"C'mon, hurry!"

Metal cable wrapped itself to the saddle and whirred as two figures climbed aboard.

"Go, go, go!" Chief Beifong hollered.

"The fog is holding us back!" Ty called from the bison's head.

"Would you like some ice to fix that?" Desna asked, opening his water pouch.

"Yes, please," Eska grinned. Twin ice helixes spiraled around the bison, severing tendrils of fog.

Metal cable whistled in their ears. "You missed one," said Beifong.

They were off.

"It pleases me you are not dead," said Desna.

"It pleases me you are not cursed to wander eternity in your nightmares," said Eska. "How did you find us?"

#

The bison landed by the spirit portal. Eska grabbed onto Beifong as she lowered them to the ground. The bison gave Beifong a full-body lick.

"He likes you," said Ty.

"I'm not sure it's mutual," said Beifong.

"It must remember you from when you were little," said Ty.

Beifong frowned at the bison. "Appa?"

She was rewarded with more slobber.

"That's impossible," said Beifong. "An air bison's lifespan…"

"I met him in the Spirit World, when I crossed over," said Ty. "Uncle Iroh said he needed the exercise. I should have seen it sooner. Your aura is just as grumpy as your mother's."

"Gee, thanks, Aunt Ty Lee," said Beifong.

"Sorry to interrupt the veteran's reunion…" said Eska.

"…but who's Aunt Ty Lee?" Desna finished.

Beifong bowed her head. "The inventor of chi-blocking, among other things. Thank you for the rescue."

"I should thank you," said Ty Lee. "It was starting to get dull around here. Be sure to visit!"

Holding Eska between them, Desna and Beifong crossed over.

#

Eska scowled at her wheelchair, at Yue Bay, at the world. It was only for a week, but it felt like she had been sitting forever.

"You know, the Spirit World wasn't that bad," Desna said behind her. "It might be fun to visit it again one day."

Eska moved her scowl to her brother. "I believe how good or bad the Spirit World is is just a matter of perspective. Clearly we have different ones in this case."

"You did not like the Spirit World?"

"No," said Eska, cringing at the thought. "Now let's drop the subject before someone realizes we're two different people with different points of view."

Desna smirked. "As you wish."


	10. Round 9: The End

**The End**

* * *

Prompts: jungle, happiness, "What is 'today' but 'yesterday's' tomorrow'?", fire

Task: Each team will be given a certain sentence to begin with (The leaves…), end with (Maybe someday…) and an object (an uprooted flower).

Words: 900

* * *

The leaves from the old tree in the backyard fell in soft spirals before landing on the water's surface. There she was, bangs blowing in the breeze as she read. Zuko clutched the tiger lily in his sweaty palm, fresh dirt clinging to its roots. It was now or never. He took a deep breath.

"What've you got there, Zuzu?"

Azula. Always Azula.

"Nothing," said Zuko, desperately trying to burn away the evidence. The green stem resisted valiantly, resulting in dark, incriminating smoke. He dropped the charred lily.

"Aw, is that for Mai?" Azula chirped. "How cute!"

"No it's not," Zuko protested. "Shut up!"

"Too bad your romance skills are as pathetic as your firebending," said Azula. "Were you trying to do this?"

Taking a perfect salamandarin stance, Azula flashed the lily to ash. Zuko had been struggling with the form for months, and Azula made it look easy. She made everything look easy. Even worse, the orange flame held the tell-tale blue specks of a future master bender. She knew he could see them.

"Now, was there something you wanted to say to Mai?" Azula asked sweetly.

But Mai had left, doubtless mortified.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" said Zuko, holding back tears.

"It's for your own good," said Azula. "Flowers show weakness. What a Firelord needs, and what the ladies want, is strength."

#

Step, tail swipe, roll. Step, tail swipe, roll…

"Ah, the salamandarin. A classic. One must be at once slick and, um, juicy."

"Don't mock me, Uncle," Zuko said without stopping. "They won't let me advance until I learn this stupid form."

"I do not mock, Nephew," said Iroh, correcting Zuko's posture. "The salamandarin is deceptively simple, but it is the foundation of several advanced forms. It is not enough to go through the moves," he tapped Zuko's chest, "if the fire inside you is not doing the same. Again."

Frowning, Zuko started over. Silly Uncle. Everything was exactly the same as… Only it wasn't. It was like there was some deeper logic to the form… But it was gone. He growled in frustration.

"You seem very determined," said Iroh. "Perhaps some rest would help."

Step. "Firelord." Tail swipe. "Needs." Roll. "Strength!"

"So that's what this is about," said Iroh. "A good Firelord needs many things. Have you finished the Chronicles of the Earth Kingdom?"

"Ancient history won't matter after we conquer them," huffed Zuko. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, tomorrow…" said Iroh. "What is 'today' but 'yesterday's tomorrow'? This reminds me of the time we were marching through the jungle north of the Foggy Swamp…"

"Please, Uncle," said Zuko, "not another old war story."

"Very well, I will keep it short," said Iroh. "The Kingdom is older and larger than us. How can we possibly hope to keep it under control?"

"Easy," said Zuko. "Through superior strength."

"Yes, violence does often work," said Iroh. "But not for long. Strength alone will not uphold a government while the people rebel. Unlike some people think, life is not one long Agni Kai. I saw many formidable benders taken down in the war, by accident, disease, carelessness. You should strive to be a good man, not a good bender. That is what will make you a good Firelord."

"But Azula said…"

"You are the future Firelord, Prince Zuko," said Iroh, "not Azula. What do you have to say?"

Zuko sighed. "I guess… trying to understand their culture couldn't hurt."

Iroh smiled. "A promising start."

#

"Who're you spying on, Zuzu?"

Zuko jumped despite himself. How did she always manage to sneak up on him? "No one."

"You're a terrible liar," said Azula. "But at least you gave up on the flowers. I'm only looking out for you, dum-dum. You're soft, and it's a lot of pressure sitting the Dragon Throne. If you think it's too much to handle, abdication…"

"Never," said Zuko, looking her in the eye. "You may be a better bender, and Father's favorite, but there is one thing you will never have. That Throne is my birthright."

"Are you sure?" said Azula. "Father wasn't the eldest, and yet here we are. If you truly are the Heir Apparent, shouldn't Father be involving you in running the Nation?"

"I'm still young," Zuko said doubtfully. "I'm sure he'll do it soon enough."

"Tomorrow, tomorrow," said Azula. "What is 'today' but 'yesterday's tomorrow'?"

"You were spying on me!" cried Zuko.

"Perhaps," said Azula. "There's a War Council meeting today, if you didn't know."

"Of course I knew," Zuko lied. "I'm attending it, actually."

"Great," said Azula, leaving. "I guess that makes you Heir Apparent."

"Exactly!" he called after her.

Zuko was shaking. Standing up to her like that was terrifying. Exhaling slowly, he turned back to the bushes. He was just in time: Mai was walking to her favorite tree. She was opening her book when she noticed the fresh tiger lily. Zuko crouched back as she looked around suspiciously, but he caught the tiny smile in the corner of her mouth. His heart swelled in his chest with unabashed joy. He would find a way to attend the War Council meeting. He would become a great Firelord like Father. And he would have a beautiful lady by his side. He watched Mai press the flower between the book pages. Maybe someday, he would get the courage to actually say something instead of just admiring from afar.


End file.
